It's A Musical
It's A Musical is the 1st episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} and band are on stage, performing for an audience of 1,000 people Melody: It was you that I knew But it hurts when I care My red heart is blue And that just ain't fair The heart that's in you It means that is gray Yes, your heart is mostly meat! Yes, your heart is mostly meat!! Ooh! x2 Melody's sang her song, the audience started fighting one another; Caroline walked onto the stage Caroline: Impressive, I've never met a siren in my entire life. Melody: What're you doing on my stage? Caroline: I'm here to help. Melody: Help? Caroline: With my magical abilities, I can spread your power across the entire world. Melody: Really? Caroline: Of course, and I'll possibly have Ren Tennyson under my control. Melody: You despise Tennyson as well? Caroline: Do you? Melody: Indeed. Caroline: We're gonna be great friends. Melody: Well, sorceress, do your magic. Caroline: In sirenis canticum hoc, et expandit trans globe bellatrix, audetque viris Ren meo tenebras funem! continued singing in the microphone; suddenly, people were bursting out into song {Tennyson Family HQ} Gavin: Guys, what's goin' on? Rae: What do you mean? Gavin: For some reason, everyone's bursting out in song!! Ren: Whatever's going on, I'll get to the bottom of it. Rae: How? Ren: One simple word, it's hero time! "slams watch" {flash transformation} Jetray: Let's fly! {Melody's Concert} Caroline: This didn't go as planned, but it'll do. Melody: Why is everyone singing? Only I should be! Caroline: Not sure, but Ren should still be under my control. Melody: You sure? Caroline: Positive. crashed through the glass ceiling, shooting lasers at Melody Melody: Ow!! Caroline: Renonld, halt! Jetray: Caroline, no! Caroline: What!? Jetray: I said no. Caroline: Why didn't it work? Melody: You liar!! let out a loud screech, pushing Caroline off the stage; Jetray landed onto the stage Jetray: What's goin' on here? Melody: I was betrayed! Caroline: I don't know what's going on; it must be from fighting Lucky Lad, your cousin weakened my magic. Jetray: Aw, so sad. "detransforms" Ren: Melody, how'd you like to get a taste of your own medicine. Melody: Whadda mean? Ren: Well..."slams watch" {transformation sequence} Feedback absorbed the energy from the spell, powering him up and then releasing it at Melody, causing her to burst into ashes Caroline: Whoa, 'cause my spell was pretty powerful. Omni-Enhanced Feedback: But not enough to control me. Feedback used the remaining energy to blast Caroline out of the building, having her land in a prison cell Caroline: This isn't the last you've seen of me!!! Police Officer: Quite, witch! {Tennyson Family HQ} Gavin: What did you do? Everyone's stopped singing. Ren: I just gave Melody a little taste of her own medicine, we won't be seeing her for a long time. ashes were blown off the stage, flying in the air; back at Tennyson HQ, the ashes went into Rae's nasal passages, having his eyes flash a lavender color {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Caroline *Melody Aliens Used *Jetray *Feedback (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Feedback Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes